The Wedding:  Shopping
by pinkcat4569
Summary: The wedding of Abby and Connor is back on.  Jess and Becker are exploring their new "more than friends" relationship, and everyone needs wedding clothes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Wedding: Shopping, Sequel to Anti-Fraternization Policy

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: No

Rating: PG, adult situations

Description: The wedding of Abby and Connor is back on. Jess and Becker are exploring their new "more than friends" relationship, and everyone needs wedding clothes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. For fun only.

Author's Note: Silly fluff. I had a hard time with what Connor would wear at his wedding. I think I can see Abby in her dress. Let me know if you want more stories about the wedding. Thanks.

4700 words, broken into chapters. Should read Anti-Fraternization Policy first, probably.

The Wedding: Shopping

"How do you want to look on your wedding day?"

Abby frowned and shrugged. "I've never really thought about it."

Jess gasped. "You're joking! Not even when you were little?"

Abby shook her head.

Jess' mouth dropped open and she stared. "I need a drink," she said, picking up her wine glass. The ladies were at an upscale pub, having a drink before shopping for their wedding dresses.

"I can't believe it. I thought all little girls dreamed of their wedding or played bride."

"I did," said Emily, "and my wedding was nothing like what I had dreamed."

"That bad?" asked Abby.

"No, it was a splendid affair. My gown was beautiful and expensive, the flowers lovely, and the food extravagant."

"You didn't love the man you were marrying," said Jess quietly.

"No. In fact, despite the wedding decorations, it was really a business transaction."

"That's so pathetically sad," said Jess. "We all need a sip of wine after that."

Emily nodded, and Abby laughed, and all three drank their wines.

"I did not mean to upset anyone, and your wedding will not be like that."

"No, it won't," said Abby.

"Neither will yours, Emily, next time, I mean. You'll get married for real," said Jess, smiling. Abby smiled too.

"Yes," said Emily simply, but smiling.

"I'd only marry for love," said Jess. "I'd have a smashing wedding too, and the gown—would make my groom drop dead. Wait, maybe I should re-think that."

Abby giggled. "You should, or the honeymoon won't be any fun."

"Abby!" cried Jess, giggling. "Now, back to business. You must have some idea of a gown."

"No, not really." Jess scoffed. "Sorry, Jess, but I never dreamed of wedding gowns like you."

"Fine. Do you like lace? How about Satin? Do you want white? Do you want a train? How about sleeves and the neckline? Do you want bling, and what kind: beads, crystals, pearls?"

"Whoa! Slow down!" cried Abby.

Emily was watching the two with amusement. "Jess is in her element," she said.

"Apparently," said Abby, shaking her head.

"Sorry. There's a lot to wedding dresses, Abby. I don't want to overwhelm you, though. I'll go out on a limb here and guess that you're not traditional or classic in style?"

Abby looked down at her outfit. She wore an orange camo top, sage green cargo pants, and a nice but weathered brown faux leather jacket. She wore black hiking boots. "What makes you say that?"

.

Jess giggled. "So something unusual maybe, but still simple?"

Abby nodded. "With a slight edge to it."

"Like you," said Jess, winking.

"Exactly."

Meanwhile, Connor, Matt and Becker were also shopping.

Connor had his eye on a pink zoot suit with zebra stripes.

"No," said Matt.

"Why not?"

"You'll probably clash with Jess," said Becker, smirking.

Matt laughed. "Trust me, that girl is not wearing pink zebra to the wedding."

Becker chuckled. "Too bad. It'll be short though."

"Oh, obviously," said Matt.

"OK, how 'bout this one?" asked Connor, pulling out an electric blue tux.

"Are you really trying?" asked Matt.

"Trying to get out of this ordeal," said Becker.

"No, Dude, that would be you," said Connor.

Matt smirked. "He's right. I can see you picking something hideous to weasel out of it."

"I would not. Besides, I already know what I'm wearing when I get married."

"Did you just say 'when,' Action Man?"

"Huh? No. I said if."

Matt, smiling widely shook his head. "Huh-uh, you said when."

"I did not."

"So what would you wear?" asked Connor.

"What any soldier wears: a dress uniform."

"Right," said Connor. "Spiffy."

"Yeah. I look good in my dress uniform," said Becker with a smirk.

"Baby, you'd look good in nothing," said a young woman. Becker blushed.

"Tanya, come on," snapped a man beside her. "Fine way to talk to someone when you're shopping for your fiance's tux."

He pulled her outside, her eyes darting back to Becker.

"Dude!" cried Connor.

"I didn't do anything," said Becker, red-faced.

"Except come between a man and his fiance!"

"I did not. Connor stop it. Now!"

Connor stood, shaking his head.

"What kind of girl looks at guys in a tuxedo shop, anyway?" whispered Becker, nervously looking around.

He suddenly realized there were a lot of women there. Several were staring. At him.

Connor saw it too. "Dude!" he cried, laughing.

"Knock it off, or I'm leaving," said Becker.

"Maybe we should call the girls," said Matt. "You could use advice, Connor, and Becker needs a bodyguard."

Becker smiled. He was already texting Jess.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Jess, a few seconds later, and a few miles away.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby.

"Becker just broke up an engagement!"

"What?"

"Some woman was totally hitting on him while she was there...with her groom-to-be!"

Abby covered her mouth.

"That is horrible!" cried Emily.

"He's asking us to come over and help. Connor keeps picking out disgusting suits and Becker..."

"Needs you," finished Emily

Jess blushed. "Well, yes. We are friends."

"Friends? We saw that kiss, Jess," said Abby.

"There has been nothing more?" asked Emily.

"No. It was just two days ago. We haven't had time, between normal shifts, that emergency in the Thames with the super croc, and then that allosaurus at London Zoo."

"Our time has been heavily engaged," said Emily.

"Let's head over to the tuxedo shop," said Abby.

"Good," said Jess. "Let's go save B...help the guys."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Wedding: Shopping, Chapter Two

Chapter Two, The Wedding: Shopping

Becker was outside when they drove up. He sighed with relief when he saw Jess.

She smiled widely, and ran up to hug him. "Hi. Why are you out here?"

He turned pink. "No reason."

"Oh, no. Did that woman come back?"

"No...not the same one."

Abby started laughing. "Are you serious?"

Becker shrugged. "I swear I'm not encouraging them." Then he took Jess' hand. "Stay with me, please?"

She giggled. "I'll protect you. In fact, say the word, and I'll make it clear that you're off-limits."

Becker smiled and whispered, "I was hoping you'd say that."

She blushed and smiled.

Abby and Emily walked in first. Connor was looking at a kilt.

"No," said Abby.

"Why?"

"You're not Scottish, Connor!"

"I suggested a plain gray tux," said Matt.

"Boring."

"I'm sure there's something between boring and...inappropriate," said Abby, looking at a t-shirt with a tuxedo printed on it.

Emily met Matt with a kiss. "It is problematic, the shopping?"

Matt laughed. "Only because Connor has no taste and Becker is a lady-magnet."

Jess walked in then, pulling a reluctant Becker behind her.

Instantly, they were greeted by three women.

"There you are, handsome!"

"I was wondering where you got to!"

"Model for us?"

Becker turned to run, but Jess faced the small group of women with raw courage.

"Hello," she said to them. Then she said to Becker, "Honey, you've made friends. I'm sorry, but he only models for me."

"Honey?" said one of the young women. "Dang. I thought I hit a stroke of luck, shopping with my sister and her fiance, and got me a man too."

"Should have known someone like you had a girl," said the second. "I'm always a bridesmaid...but this will be the fourth time!"

Jess shook her head in mild amusement. Mild. Then she noticed the third woman wasn't moving. Fine. Jess would make it clear. Becker was spoken for.

She snogged him. Good.

When she let him go, the woman was gone.

"Sorry," Jess whispered, blushing.

Becker chuckled. "Are you sure?"

She laughed, and he pulled her in for a gentler, sweeter kiss. "In case she's still watching," he said.

She giggled.

"Oy! Stop making out and help me talk Connor out of a cowboy suit!" yelled Abby.

Jess laughed, and reached up to rub the salmon lipstick off Becker's face. "Coming, Abby."

In no time, Jess had found something she thought was perfect for the groom.

"But...it has no personality! Where's the innate Connor-ness to it?"

Jess tapped her orange heel on the shop floor as her patience wore thin. "The minister is coming. We owe him and his wife for saving the ARC and our relationships. You are not going to look like Superman or a Jedi!"

Matt snickered. "It's a nice, classic tux," said Matt. Jess held a dapper, dark gray tux, with a light blue tie and cummerbund.

"It is nice. It isn't me."

"I agree with Connor."

All eyes went to Becker. Jess' eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" she asked in a threatening voice.

Becker's eyes widened, but he didn't back down. "Why make him wear something he hates?"

Connor nodded.

"When I, ahem, if I ever get married, no one is talking me out of wearing my dress uniform. It's me," Becker said. "I'm sure you can find something that's Connor, but won't embarrass any of us."

Connor smiled. "Thank you."

Becker nodded, but looked nervously at Jess. Jess put the tux down, and took a deep breath. "I guess you're right."

Connor cheered.

"It has to be appropriate still, Connor," said Jess.

"Something that is Connor but won't embarrass us," repeated Matt. "Do they make such a thing?"

The others laughed and they divided into couples to search.

"Angry?"

Jess looked up at Becker. "No," she said with a grin. "You're right. Plus...I can picture you looking dashing in your dress uniform. It would be heinous for anyone to take it away."

He smiled. "I might have doomed us today, though. I think Matt's right...they don't make a suit like that."

Jess laughed. "We'll find it," she said, taking Becker's hand.

Within thirty minutes they did, or at least Abby did.

"What do you think?" she asked Connor.

She held up a navy blue linen suit.

"Nice," said Connor. "Very light-weight. More casual than the tux, but still formal."

Abby nodded. "And we'll add any color of shirt you want."

Connor nodded. "Do I have to wear a vest with it?"

"No, Connor," said Abby.

"How about a tie?" asked Connor. He gasped excitedly. "Can I wear a bow-tie? Bow ties are cool."

"Absolutely," said his fiance.

So, Abby had everyone gathered around the dressing rooms when Connor came out. He wore the navy suit, a turquoise shirt, and a navy bow tie.

"Nice, Connor," said Matt.

"You look very elegant," said Emily.

"But like Connor Temple," said Jess, smiling at Becker.

Connor smiled. "This is for you, Jess," he said, and opened his jacket to reveal that he had opted for a vest after all. "I thought it would make it more dapper."

"Very nice," said Jess, with a laugh. "I love the color." The vest was a pale blue, but did not contrast with the turquoise or navy.

"I like the vest too," said Abby. "It's a surprise."

"That's why I like it."

"It needs something, though," said Abby. She smiled, and plopped a dapper wide-brimmed navy hat with turquoise band on his head. "Perfect."

"I like it," said Connor. "I think this one's the winner."

Everyone clapped, and Jess hugged both the groom-to-be and bride-to be.

"Now we just need to get your groomsmen fitted," said Jess.

"I was thinking about that Jess," said Connor. "Becker probably wants to wear his dress uniform, or dress blues, whatever, you call it. Matt probably wants to wear something mysterious and cool. Why match us?"

Abby nodded. "I've been thinking about your dresses too. You and Emily don't exactly have the same styles. I think you should wear what suits you."

Jess smiled. "I think that's good. Becker, your uniform is blue or has blue in it, right?"

Becker nodded.

"Let's all stick to the theme of blue then, that can tie us all together."

"Sounds good, Jess," said Abby.

Before they left the shop, Matt picked out his groomsmen outfit: the same turquoise shirt as Connor, but with brown suit pants and a tan blazer. He wore a long navy tie.

"Well, I guess we're done," said Connor. "Too bad, you girls have to keep shopping. Thanks, for the help."

Abby smiled. "I'm excited, and looking forward to picking a dress." She kissed Connor slowly.

"Aww," said Jess. "I'm not sure what to pick for myself."

"Really? It though it was obvious: blue, short, spring-like," said Becker. "You'll look brilliant in anything, Jess."

She smiled. "Thank you, Captain."

"Thanks for...protecting me."

She giggled. "Oh, it was my pleasure."

He smirked, and without any thought to the fact that they were standing outside a busy shopping area, with their friends watching, he pulled her in for a long kiss.

She rubbed along his shoulders. His hand went slowly down her back. Eventually they came up for air.

"Do I really have to go shopping?" she whispered.

He laughed. "I'll call you later, maybe we can go out for dinner or something."

Jess beamed. "Yes, please!"

He laughed again. "Oh, I don't know. You gals might take a while."

"Nope. Fastest shopping ever."

"Ahem. Are you ready, Jess?"

"Yes, Abby, coming," she said, following her smiling friends, but looking back to wave at her sort-of boyfriend.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, The Wedding: Shopping

"Sort-of?" asked Abby, now standing in a bridal shop with her mates, looking over bridal gowns."What do you mean you're sort of a couple?"

"We've kissed...three times, no wait, four. Anyway, we haven't been out, actually, yet. He sort of asked me out tonight, if we get back in time."

"We shall," said Emily.

Abby laughed. "Commanded by Lady Merchant," she said. Emily smiled.

Jess looked over the gowns they had picked. "We'll see. No rushing."

Jess and Emily sat, waiting for Abby to appear. Finally, she did. Jess gasped, and Emily held her breath.

"You are a vision," said Emily.

Jess, wiping tears away, nodded. "You look lovely."

Abby walked slowly down the hall, and stepped on the pedestal in front of the large mirrors. "It's pretty, but..."

She wore a tight, lace gown, simple, but embroidered with shells and ribbons, and beaded with delicate white pearls.

"It's not me. It's too dainty."

"Are you sure?" asked Jess.

"I believe she is correct, Abby is more, 'in your face," said Emily.

Jess looked at her, smiling. "Yeah, you're right, but I hate how we're ruining your language."

Emily smiled and chuckled.

"Back to the dressing room," said Abby, stepping down, and holding the floor-length gown as she walked.

Next, Abby came out in a mermaid-style dress that hugged her hips and then flared out. It also showed a lot of cleavage.

"I'm just showing you this because this is an example of a 'no way' dress," she said.

Jess laughed. "Connor would like it, but not in front of everyone."

Abby smirked. "Dress number three coming up."

Jess turned to Emily. "Third time is the charm."

Emily nodded.

The third dress was not floor-length, it ended about half way down her calf. It was crisp white, with layers of taffeta and ruffles. It was slightly poofy, thanks to a blue petticoat that peaked out beneath. The blue was repeated in a sash around her waist.

The bodice was sleeveless and had a sweet-heart neckline, that wasn't too low. It was completely plain, but brilliant in its crisp whiteness.

What greeted Emily and Jess was her smile. Abby was positively radiant.

"I love this! It's quirky but cute, and I think it's tasteful. Or is it too much?"

"No! Abby it's adorable!"

"It is you."

Abby smiled. "I think so. The petticoat and sash come in different colors, but the blue matches Connor."

"It's perfect, Abby," said Jess.

The sales associate came over. "Abby described herself as unconventional, so I thought perhaps these accessories," she said.

She carefully pulled two long, perfectly matched blue, fingerless gloves up Abby's arms.

She then gently put a small headpiece on the tip of Abby's forehead. It was metallic, with small white and small feathers, clear and blue jewels, and blue netting that came to the middle of her nose.

"I love them!" cried Abby.

Jess giggled, bouncing up and down. "You look awesome," she said, tearing up again.

Emily smiled, and hugged Abby. "Connor will truly be struck by your loveliness."

"He'll be speechless," said Jess.

"Thank you," said Abby to the clerk. "We haven't discussed the price, though."

The sales associate smiled. "You said you were Abigail Maitland, correct?"

"Um, yeah, so?"

The girl smiled. "It has been paid for."

"No it hasn't."

"Yes, it has. Our instructions were to charge anything you picked, so long as you, and I quote, 'absolutely loved it,' to one James Lester. It is completely paid for: dress, alterations, and accessories. Even shoes, if you like."

Abby's mouth dropped open, and she stared. So did Emily and Jess.

"He didn't," whispered Abby.

The sales associate laughed. "He did. Do you absolutely love it?"

Abby nodded.

"Wonderful. All I need to do is get your measurements and submit the order. I shall be right back," she said.

"I can't believe he did that," said Abby.

Jess smiled. "What a sweetie."

"That was very kind."

"He didn't say a word," said Abby.

"He would not," said Emily.

"You're right," said Abby. "Well, too bad, I'm saying a lot to him."

"You'll let him buy it, right?" asked Jess.

Abby frowned. "I...I probably shouldn't."

"Abby, what you and Connor went through because of you know, the 'a' word, I'm sure he felt it was the least he could do," said Jess.

"He cares a great deal for you and Connor," said Emily.

"Let him do this for you," said Jess. "He wouldn't have made the arrangements unless he really wanted to do it."

Abby broke into tears, and nodded. "Hand me my mobile?" Jess fetched it, and Abby sent a text to Lester.

"I told you I thought you were nice. It's a lovely gesture, thank you. I hope you like the gown I picked. Love, Abby."

Jess smiled. "He's going to turn red, you know."

Abby smiled. "I know, he will tomorrow too, when I hug and kiss him."

Jess and Emily smiled.

"Well, that's done," said Jess. "Let's head upstairs, Emily, and pick our dresses."

"Indeed, we shall not stop shopping til we drop," said Emily.

Jess followed after her, shaking her head.

Abby finished up downstairs, and wearing her street clothes again, she went to look for her bridesmaids.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, this is a short chapter.

Chapter Four, The Wedding: Shopping

"Wow! This floor's colorful."

A male sales assistant greeted her as she stepped out of the lift. "We call it Rainbow Land," he said with a laugh.

"Compared to the white downstairs, it's a shock."

"It is. Can I help you?"

"I lost my bridesmaids up here." Then Abby heard Jess laugh. "There's one of them."

He smiled. "They're lovely to work with. It's refreshing," he said. Abby smiled. "They're in front of the mirrors, Miss, just walk straight ahead."

"Thank you."

Jess was striking poses while Emily looked at clutches near her.

"Wow, I don't know what else you two tried on, but I think I love these."

Jess turned around, smiling. "We do too."

Emily looked up. "We put our favorites back on for you to examine."

"I think these are perfect," said Abby.

Jess wore a slinky, tight turquoise dress that ended just above her knee. It was strapless, speckled with tiny silver flakes, and accented with a silver and navy blue belt.

"It isn't super short. I wanted to be respectful, but it's still plenty sexy."

"It is. A certain Captain will not be disappointed."

Jess blushed. "I wasn't...well, good," she said with a grin. Abby laughed.

"Do you think it is acceptable that my dress is longer?"

"Oh, sure, Em. I told you, it's fine," said Jess.

"Plus, we now have a dress in each length, short, mid, and floor," said Abby smiling. "I love how yours flows."

Emily nodded. She looked statuesque in a long, flowing royal blue dress. It had thin spaghetti straps, a gathered bodice that ended just below the breasts, then the rest of the dress flowed effortlessly down in gentle, vertical pleats.

"It is simple but elegant. Do you like it, Abby?"

She nodded. "Very much, and I think it and Jess' will look good beside mine. And next to our prospective men."

Jess blushed.

"Are they expensive?" asked Abby. "The dresses, not the men."

Jess giggled. "Not too bad," said Jess. "Em?"

"I can purchase it."

"Alright, let's get out of here then," said Abby, then with a smirk she added, "Jess has a date."

Jess smiled. "I do! Let's move!" She marched off quickly to change.

Emily smiled and followed.

Abby met them at the checkout.

Jess frowned at the register's price. "I'm sorry. That's not correct. It should be double that."

The man smiled. "Not for the Maitland party, a Mr. Lester is paying for half of each bridesmaid dress."

Jess gasped, so did Emily.

"Lester?" asked Jess, to Abby.

Abby smiled and shrugged.

"That was most generous."

"Incredible," said Jess. "Ooh, I can get new shoes now."

"There was a clutch I had admired."

The man smiled. "Actually, Mr. Lester will pay half of each accessory item, as well."

Jess' eyes bulged out. "I'll be right back," she said.

"Excuse me as well," said Emily.

Abby broke out laughing. "I hope you're not in a hurry."

The salesman shook his head. "It was nice of your friend."

"Boss."

"You're joking."

She shook her head.

"Nice man you work for."

"Sh...Talk like that will get me fired," said Abby with a grin.

Jess came back quickly, carrying shoes, a clutch, and earrings. "I hope the boys won't be mad."

Emily came right after, holding her clutch. "Perhaps he paid for them as well."

"No, Connor paid for his suit."

Jess smiled. "Lester likes us better."

"Maybe he thought it wouldn't be fair to Becker," said Abby.

"Right, he probably figured Becker would wear his uniform," said Jess, paying the salesman and doing a happy little jig at the final price.

"Maybe he thought he'd be doing the guys a favor anyway," said Abby, winking, "Less money they have to fork over to buy our stuff."

"We must repay Lester in some way."

"I have an idea," said Abby.

"Poor Becker, he isn't getting any kind of a perk, money-wise," said Jess.

Emily smirked. "Unless, of course, you were to purchase another dress."

Abby caught on. "For Becker. Making up the difference in what Lester saved you."

Jess slowly smiled. "Sorry," she said to clerk. "I'll be back," and she headed back to the short, sexy dresses.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, the Conclusion

Jess waited anxiously in her flat. She could see Connor peeking out of his room occasionally, pulled back by Abby.

Soon she heard footsteps outside the door and her stomach jumped. This was actually happening. She was going out with Becker, on a real date.

The bell rang, and she hastily threw it open. Becker blinked in surprise and laughed. "Hi."

"Hi! Sorry, I'm excited," she said.

He laughed. "So am I." He handed her a bouquet of colorful roses.

"Oh! Thank you! Let me put them in some water..."

"I'll do it."

"Ah! Connor, you scared me!" cried Jess.

"Sorry." Connor smiled at Becker. "Hi."

Becker shook his head, chuckling. "Hi, Connor."

Abby ran up. "I'm so sorry. He turned to an animal program and I got distracted."

"Sneaky," said Becker.

Connor winked. He took the flowers from Jess, as Abby pulled him away.

"Shall we do?" asked Jess, anxious to leave Connor behind.

"Hold on," said Becker.

"What?"

He smiled, looking her over. "I want to memorize you."

She blushed and smiled. "You're sweet."

"You're gorgeous."

She smiled. "I...bought it special, for tonight. For you."

"I'm touched, Jess."

She wore a short, sexy black dress, sparkling with red crystals all over it. It ended in thin ruffles mid-thigh. She wore red sparkly heels and a red bow on the side of her head.

"So, you like it?"

"Oh, yeah. Very much."

She smiled. "Good."

He held out his arm, and she took it, and the Captain and the field coordinator went on their first date.

Three hours later, Jess plopped down on Abby's bed. Connor was immersed in his X-box in the living room.

"So..." asked Abby, nudging her.

Jess smiled. Then she blushed. And smiled again.

"Parker, that is not an answer."

Jess laughed. "Yes, it is, Abby. I can't stop grinning. It was brilliant! Fabulous! He was fabulous." She sighed happily.

Abby laughed. "Good, glad to hear it. So? Details, woman!"

Jess giggled. "Where do I start? First we went to dinner at this tiny, romantic Italian restaurant. We had wine, and the most delicious food. Then, and I knew you wouldn't believe this," she said, rummaging around in her bag, "so I took pictures..."

"What?" asked Abby, interest piqued.

"He asked the violinist to come over and serenade me with soft love song."

"He did not."

"He did! Oh, here, it is. See?"

Abby looked at the picture on Jess' phone of Jess, bright pink, cuddling next to Becker, as a violinist stood, playing behind them. "Wow. I don't believe it."

"Told you," said Jess. "It was so romantic. They had candles on the table, and everything! Becker was so sweet. And funny! We just talked, and joked, and talked. I had the best time."

Abby smiled. "I'm so glad."

"But that's just dinner, Abby! There's more!"

"Really?"

"Guess where we went next? Guess!"

"I couldn't even begin to guess where Captain Becker would take a girl."

"I know! I couldn't believe it either! Dancing, Abby! He took me dancing!"

"At a club! No way!"

"Yes! Way! It wasn't one of those smoky, sleazy places either. This was a real old-fashioned night-club. They played everything too. We salsa-danced, and slow-danced, we even got down to some rock and hip-hop!"

"You did not!"

"We did!"

"With Becker? Seriously?"

"The boy can dance, Abby."

Abby shook her head and laughed. "Wouldn't have guessed that."

Jess fell onto her back. "It was just the best night."

Abby smiled.

"I think I'm in love."

Now Abby smirked. "You think?"

"Oh, shush. It was a little one-sided before, I think. And it might have been a little on the crush side, but now, Abby, I think it's really real."

Abby couldn't help but laugh. "That's really good."

"And you know what else?"

"What, Jess?"

"I think it's not one-sided anymore."

The next morning, Jess was practically floating when she arrived at the ARC. She was still feeling incredibly happy over the date with Becker.

She hummed as she approached the ADD.

And stopped.

Two dozen red roses, and a pink teddy bear holding a box of chocolates sat on her chair.

She squealed.

"Was that the ADD? Oh, its just you, Miss Parker," said Lester, walking to his office. "Keep it down, I have work to do."

Jess ran to the ADD, sniffing the chocolates and hugging the bear. Then she took the card off the flowers.

"Hope you like Thai," it said.

"What?"

That familiar, sexy voice came from behind her. "I made reservations for tonight, if you're free, and barring anomalies."

She smiled, but didn't answer.

Instead, she pounced on him, smothering his lips with hers.

After two minutes, they gasped for air.

"Is that 'yes?"

Jess laughed and kissed him again. "Yes, Becker. Yes."

He smiled, and pulled her close.

Abby walked past them, shaking her head. "I could take Monty for a walk in here and they'd never notice."

She walked into Lester's office. "Hi."

"Hello, Miss Maitland," he said, not looking up from his paperwork. "Can I help you?"

She laughed. "No. No more than you already have."

He looked up briefly. He smiled weakly and returned to his work.

She laughed again, and placed a box on his desk.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Lester found himself looking at a row of cigars. On the lid was an inscription, "To James Lester, from Abby, Jess, and Emily."

Lester smiled. "Thank you."

"Thank you," she said, smiling. Then she leaned closer and said softly, "My brother, Jack, feels its his duty to escort me down the aisle. If I didn't have him, though, I would ask you."

He blushed. "I would have been honored."

Abby nodded, and moved to leave. "Jack is accident-prone, so be prepared, just in case."

She left the office as Lester called out, "I beg your pardon? Do I look like an under-study to you? Becker, don't you have something more productive to do than feed Miss Parker chocolate? Everyone, get to work!"

Abby smiled, and headed to the menagerie.

The End


End file.
